


All About Beards

by chillontheside



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillontheside/pseuds/chillontheside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just a gay thing... Chris genuinely likes it. Adores it. Wants to feel it against all parts of his body. What is it? It's Will's beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Beards

It starts when Will is close to finishing his first ever screenplay (which actually has a title that Chris deemed ‘amazing’ and awarded with a blowjob and it also has proper formatting and there are characters that are not monsters or dinosaurs). He forgets to shave. It completely escapes his mind when the first thing he reaches for in the mornings is his computer and his only worry is not waking Chris up. Because he actually gets up earlier even though he goes to bed later.

At the time his awesome boyfriend makes sure he gets food and water but other than that he’s helpless - Will can’t concentrate long enough on mundane tasks such as shaving or, say, feeding Brian (and he gets cold-shoulder treatment for that later).

He types his first “the end” in the middle of the night and falls back against the cushions. Suddenly, he lunges forward and rushes to click save, only relaxing after making a few back-up copies of the file. He doesn’t feel sleepy at all but he’s sure that the past ten days will probably catch up on him and with a laptop under his arm he trudges up to the bedroom, settling against Chris’ back and sighing peacefully into his neck.

When Will opens his eyes, the bedroom is bright and Chris’ lying on his side, watching Will with a warm smile.

“Mornin’,” croaks Will, stretching his arms above his head.

“Morning,” Chris gives him a toothy grin. “I was just enjoying seeing you without that wrinkle on your forehead before you get back to writing.”

“I don’t have wrinkles,” huffs Will and blurts, “I finished last night.”

“Oh my god - really?”

“Yeah,” grins Will, watching Chris bouncing up and down before surging forward and kissing him, happiness bubbling inside. They giggle and their lips barely touch but it’s absolutely perfect -

“Oh, honey, it - tickles,” says Chris, pulling away suddenly.

“What?” frowns Will, looking around and lifting one of the blankets to check under it. “ _What the -“_

Chris chuckles and cups Will’s chin. “ _You “_ tickle, baby, you’ve got a very sexy scruff,” and he leans forward, nuzzling against it.

“Oh,” breathes out Will and catches his reflection in the mirror. “You like it?” he asks Chris.

“I’m just wondering how it’d feel, you know, when you deepthroat or rim -”

“Yeah, you want that, baby?” says Will, already reaching for Chris’ pajama pants and tugging them down. Chris’ cock is not even half-hard but Will likes feeling it grow in his mouth and he licks along Chris’ inner thigh before wrapping his lips around him.

The morning promises to be very exciting.

*

Chris traces Will's freshly shaven skin with his finger and murmurs, “Have you ever had a beard?”

“Um - no. I don’t think beard goes with my inner child,” replies Will, angling his face towards Chris’ hand. “But I appreciate the attention my facial hair has gotten me.”

Chris presses a soft kiss under Will’s chin and pulls away, studying him. “Would you consider growing a beard?”

“I dunno. Would you?” quips Will.

Chris laughs, “Oh God, no! I’d look terrible.”

“Oh,” Will looks at him curiously, “how do you know?”

“Oh please,” huffs Chris, “I’ve seen pictures of me with a photoshopped beard. It’s hideous,” he grimaces. Will bends down to kiss the tip of his nose, “You can never be hideous, baby.”

The corners of Chris’ lips twitch and he rolls his eyes, indulging Will in this little game.

“But really, I’ll have to google it,” continues Will with a smirk.

“Oh no, you don’t,” weakly retorts Chris, drawing Will into his body and wrapping an arm around his waist. “I still think _you_ ’d look hot with a beard.”

“Yeah, I noticed that yesterday,” drawls Will, burying his nose in Chris’ tousled hair.

“Shut up,” whispers Chris, settling into the heat and familiar scent of Will’s body. His eyelids droop as he feels Will kiss his forehead and whisper in his ear, “Maybe I _should_ grow a beard.”

*

“I think you need facial hair with it,” comments Chris, looking over them in the mirror. They look good, shirts almost half-unbuttoned, and the whip they have lying on the vanity spurs quite a number of inappropriate thoughts in his head.

Will examines himself in the mirror. “I don’t know, man. Are you sure it’s not your kink talking?”

“You definitely need to look more battered. Do you really think you can tame this kitty and keep that pretty face and get just a few scratches, huh?” taunts him Chris, swirling and shaking his ass.

“Sure,” smirks Will, cocking his hip. “You aren’t even a full-grown cat yet. I can take you with one bare hand, baby.”

Chris raises an eyebrow and in one swift step he moves up to Will and his eyes slide leisurely over Will’s body, from his shorts to his neck, and then he very slowly drags his nails over Will’s exposed collarbone.

“I advise you to be very careful, _sir_. The kitten may surprise you,” is whispered right into Will’s ear.

“The kitten never fails to surprise me,” growls Will and hauls his boyfriend up by the waist, slamming him against the sink.

Chris’ breath leaves in a gasp, and Will covers Chris’ mouth with his, shoving his tongue inside. His hands roam over Will’s broad shoulders, clutching onto his arms and trying to draw Will closer, desperate to make that last couple of inches between them disappear.

But Will is rooted to his spot. He is much stronger and he thwarts all Chris’ attempts to wrap his legs tighter or lean back, making Will follow his mouth, until the edge of the sink is digging uncomfortably into his lower back and he has to shift back forward.

Will kisses him until Chris is throbbing. He whines into his mouth, begs but Will is undetterred. He undoes another button on Chris' shirt and sucks a hickey at the skin just under his nipple. Only then does he pull away, hands dragging over Chris' thighs.

"I’m pretty sure I’ve just tamed this kitty," points out Will, smirking and stepping back.

Chris closes his eyes, breathing heavily. "I hate you."

Will says softly, "Hate you too, love," and kisses Chris' cheek before tugging at his hand and leading him back to the bedroom to change into their normal clothes.

*

When a week before Nina's party Will stops shaving, Chris knows he's won. He's always thought that beards were uncomfortable and prickly, but when usually smooth kisses turn out to be a little rougher, when he can feel the beard burn on his thighs long after Will's mouth swallowed his come and retreated to press a sweet kiss to his lips, Chris finds himself fascinated and eager for more.

The party is an exercise in patience - as parties always are for them. Don't let your hand wander, don't stand too close unless you're dancing somewhere deep in the crowd, try not to kiss but if you do (they rarely can follow that rule) make it quick and never ever get each other off in the bathroom (it was a joke at first because neither thought they'd ever be comfortable doing that but when parties end up being a competition of who's hotter, whose hand slips first it's incredibly difficult to actually not drag the other into the nearest stall and just sink on the knees right there).

But when they are back home, all bets are off. Chris sucks enthusiastically at Will's neck, feeling the stubble rubbing against his cheek, and Will takes hours mapping his body, nuzzling and leaving soft kisses once he realizes how much it makes Chris' body vibrate with desire.

He flips them over and whispers "I love you" into Chris' mouth before covering his neck with wet kisses, trailing his tongue over his collarbone and daring to bite softly at the flesh underneath it. Chris' hips buckle when Will catches his nipple between his teeth and devotes what feels like an eternity to playing with it, nuzzling and purposefully rubbing the underside of his chin against it. Then he does the same with another nipple, and that's when Chris weakly moans, grappling for Will's hand to bring it to his dick. Instead Will catches his wrist and presses it to the mattress.

In the darkness that is their bedroom, with turned off lights and drawn curtains, he can't see Will's eyes but after all this time he knows they are just blown pupils right now, determined and intent, and Will is going through with what he's planned to do. And what he plans is always what Chris immensely enjoys.

From now on all coherent thought is gone - there's only Will, hovering over him, pressing hot kisses against his pecs and stomach, and dragging a tongue over his dick once before dropping down and taking him into his mouth.

When Will pulls off and starts mouthing at his balls, Chris' hand flies to his cock, pulsing and sticky with precome. This time Will doesn't stop him. He jerks fast and Will wraps a hand around his and Chris finally comes, head lolling back and groaning Will's name.

He can sense the movement above him and when he opens his eyes, he sees Will, face wrinkled in concentration, hastily jerking off and coming all over Chris' stomach where his come hasn't dried up yet.

Chris hauls him in a kiss and Will sinks down on the bed next to his boyfriend, their lips moving against each other softly. Chris cups Will's chin to change the angle and drags his tongue over Will's, wrapping a leg around his waist, not caring about the mess between them.

"I want you to fuck me," he murmurs between kisses and trails a finger over Will's dick. It twitches at the words and Will presses his forehead against Chris', breathing heavily. "I s'pose I should let the beard grow," he says, voice filled with wonder.

"I suppose you should," replies Chris smugly and reaches for a bottle of lube in the drawer of their bedside table.


End file.
